


Nesting

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Nesting, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: In the corner, there's a pile of robes just like the one in his arms; they're carefully arranged, a warm den that fills him with equal amounts of longing and shame.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 308





	Nesting

Another discarded robe. 

Cody knows he should return it, but he hesitates, working the soft fabric between his fingers. It smells like Obi-Wan - earthy and warm with the incense from the Temple, and something else beneath that. He wants to burrow into it, but he forces the wolfish instinct down.

The tight knot in his chest doesn’t ease when Obi-Wan waves to him from the ramp of the ship with a smile. Instead of even  _ trying _ to think about that, he just tucks the bundle of fabric under his arm and heads after him.

On the ship, he heads to his quarters. In the corner, there's a pile of robes just like the one in his arms; they're carefully arranged, a warm den that fills him with equal amounts of longing and shame. 

The mission report can wait until he’s not too tired to sit up at his desk - he should shower, but he’s too tired for that too. Slowly, he strips off his armor and his blacks and shakes himself as he shifts. He curls up in the soft nest of robes, breathing in the comforting scent of earth and incense as he lets himself fall asleep. 

“Cody?”

He jerks awake, fur bristling along his spine as he rolls to his feet. Instantly, he drops as he recognizes Obi-Wan standing in the doorway, the Jedi’s brow furrowed in concern. “General, I’m sorry-”

“No, no, I didn’t mean to startle you; you weren’t answering your comm or your door, I was worried. Is everything alright?”

“Everything’s fine, I just fell asleep, sorry to worry you.” If he were in human form, Cody knows his face would be burning as Obi-Wan’s eyes catch on the nest in the corner. As it is, it’s all he can do not to drop down and cringe with his belly on the floor in abject humiliation. Marshal Commander he may be, but there’s nothing in his training that touches on how to react when your general catches you sleeping in a nest made out of his discarded robes. Especially not when it comes with a side of  _ being frustratingly in love with the man. _

Obi-Wan starts to step forward before he stops and tilts his head. “May I come in?” he asks, and it catches Cody off-guard; he still isn’t used to how damn  _ polite _ his Jedi is. He’d made sure they all knew that he respected their independence and space - it’d caused some friction at first, that their general never set foot in the barracks, but eventually, it’d come out that he wanted them to feel comfortable in a space that was entirely theirs, without the concern that a natborn would come strolling in at any time. That he’d even thought of something like that had endeared him to Cody, and it’d been the first twinge of what he knew now was love.

Cody shakes that memory off for now. “Yes sir.” He shifts back and stands up to step back, giving a little more room in the small space. 

The general steps inside, letting the door close behind himself, offering some privacy. “Is there something we should talk about?” he asks softly, tilting his head again in that understanding kind of way he has. 

“I- yeah, I think we should.” He’s been caught and he knows it, and there’s nothing for it but to square his shoulders and own up to it. “If- if you’re not-” he swallows hard, “If you’re not interested, all I ask is that you tell me, and neither of us bring it up again,” his chest hurts at the thought, but he shoves the sickening anticipation of being rejected down, “I think I’m in love with you, sir.”

Obi-Wan lets out a slow breath, and the knot of fear tightens. “I… it isn’t that I’m  _ not interested _ , Cody, but I couldn’t put you in the position to-”

“General-  _ Obi-Wan _ . You promised you would take me at my word, before that mission on Orinda. I’m asking you to do the same thing now. This isn’t some kriffing  _ duty _ , you’re not the one  _ asking me _ . I’m asking you. Equal terms, at least when it’s just us. I want this. I want you. I’ve been in love with you for months, and- I can’t keep it to myself any longer.” He’s so tense that his shoulders are starting to ache, but he keeps his eyes on Obi-Wan. 

The Jedi blinks, starting to speak before he goes quiet again. “Force, Cody, you aren’t going to make it easy on me, are you?” he asks, but there’s a faint smile visible in the slight crow’s feet at his eyes.

“Absolutely not, sir.” Cody says stiffly, before he cracks and grins.

“If I’m going to say yes, I’m going to have to ask you not to call me that when we’re together. If for no other reason, then because it’s much more attractive than you realize.” Obi-Wan smiles at him, and it feels like a sunrise.

Cody smirks. “Yes  _ sir _ .”

Obi-Wan groans, but he closes the distance between them, resting his head on Cody’s shoulder. Cody wraps his arms around him, and smiles as he melts into his chest. The comfortable silence wraps around them, at least until Obi-Wan asks, “So is that why I could never find my robes?”

He groans. “It isn’t like you kept them around for very long anyway. Besides… they smell like you. I like it.” This time, he can’t hide the way his face burns bright red, except to hide it in the crook of Obi-Wan’s neck.

Still, as they sit down together in the nest of robes, he can hear the fond smile in Obi-Wan’s voice when he says, “Next time, all you have to do is ask.”


End file.
